paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Falcon
Fairly well-rounded and flexible, but low total ammo |unlock = 42 |slot = 2 |wtype = 1 |type = 3 |price = $920,000 |mag = 20 |max_ammo = 100 |rpm = 0.086 |damage = 98 |accuracy = 68 |stability = 44 |concealment = 10 |threat = 22 |reload_min = 2.2 |reload_max = 3.28 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 2.0 |hipfire_s_min = 1.75 |hipfire_s_max = 2.1 |hipfire_m_min = 2.1 |hipfire_m_max = 2.45 |recoil_v_min = 0.6 |recoil_v_max = 0.8 |recoil_h_min = -1.0 |recoil_h_max = 1.0 |int_name = fal |ammo_b_min = 1.00|ammo_b_max = 3.50}} stopping power in a highly modular package. With over 50 years of service worldwide it's seen it's fair share of battles and proved it's reliability in such environments.Keep in mind it's length and hefty recoil when engaging in a brawl with the law. If used correctly, it'll prove to be a valuable asset when the shit hits the fan.}} The Falcon is a battle rifle added in the Update #30.1 along with the Big Bank DLC. Overview The Falcon Rifle is a high-powered precision rifle very similar to the Eagle Heavy Rifle in terms of general stats, performance, and role. Like the Eagle Heavy, it is considered the middle ground between the M308 and higher level assault rifles, such as the AMR-16 or the AK.762. As a result, it is very powerful at medium range combat. However, without extensive modification, the Falcon's long-range accuracy and stability are somewhat lacking compared to the Eagle's. The Falcon Rifle and Eagle Heavy have equal damage, of ; compared to the Eagle, the Falcon Rifle has a higher rate of fire and slightly less accuracy. As with the Eagle, the Falcon is exceptionally good at dispatching special enemies; Tasers and Cloakers should take no more than 4-5 headshots on Death Sentence. Bulldozers may prove more challenging, but the Falcon's accuracy over range and rate of fire up close should allow it to perform acceptably against them in any situation. One possible advantage the Falcon Rifle has is unlocking attachments; while the Eagle Heavy needs Cards to unlock certain attachments, all attachments (except muzzle extensions, trigger modifications, and scopes) available for the Falcon can be unlocked by completing certain achievements and they are all relatively cheap to install; only for each mod. Since most achievements introduced with it can be unlocked within a single play-through, it is not uncommon to have 4 to 5 mods unlocked by the end of a session. It is important to note that the Falcon is significantly more costly compared to the Eagle Heavy and has a reputation requirement of , offsetting the availability of its mods and perhaps making the Eagle more appealing for low-level players. Summary Pros: * High damage * Reasonably high rate of fire and the second highest of any of the battle rifles * Can be modded into a high-power high-accuracy battle rifle for loud missions, or a high-power high-concealment compact rifle as a 'backup' stealth weapon * Can be "reload-cancelled" for a shorter top up duration (See Tips below) and a faster raise time, on top of an already fairly fast reload time * Good accuracy * Is capable of reaching 100 accuracy and 100 stability with the correct mods and skills * Only battle rifle which has an extended magazine modification. Cons: * High recoil when unmodded * Low total ammo * An expensive investment for newer players, considering the level at which it unlocks * Some of the achievements that unlock the mods can be fairly hard to complete Builds Battle Rifle This build optimizes all combat related stats to produce a powerful rifle with very high damage ( ), high Accuracy ( ) and good Stability ( ). Using Steady Grip aced in conjunction with Stable Shot basic brings Accuracy up to near perfect ( ) and gives you perfect Stability ( ). This puts the Falcon near the top of the heap in terms of sheer stats and performance when compared to most other battle rifles. * Wooden Foregrip ( ) * Tactical Compensator ( ) * Accuracy Boost ( ) * Auto Fire ( ) * LED Combo ( ) * Tactical Grip ( ) * Extended Magazine ( ) * Any Sight ( ) * Marksman Stock ( ) Silenced Battle Rifle This build utilizes The Bigger the Better Suppressor in conjunction with Steady Grip basic and The Professional aced to maximize all combat related stats to produce a very deadly rifle with very high damage ( , with Fast and Furious), perfect Accuracy ( ) and perfect Stability ( ) without having to sacrifice select fire. * Wooden Foregrip ( ) * The Bigger the Better Suppressor ( ) * Stability Boost ( ) * LED Combo ( ) * Tactical Grip ( ) * Extended Magazine ( ) * Any Sight ( ) * Wooden Stock ( ) Holdout Battle Rifle The Falcon can also be made into a decent backup weapon boasting a fairly high concealment of with very high Damage ( ), moderately low but usable Accuracy ( ) and low Stability ( ) giving you a powerful Plan B contingency weapon. *CQB Foregrip ( ) * Stubby Compensator ( ) * Accuracy Boost ( ) * (optional) Compact Laser Module * Tactical Grip ( ) * CQB Stock ( ) In comparison to similar weapons: Eagle Heavy= *Lower maximum damage *Same maximum accuracy *Same stability *Much more concealability *Falcon's magazine size can reach 40 without skills, Eagle Heavy's locked at 20 *Same size ammo pool *Falcon unlocks at level 42, Eagle Heavy always unlocked *Costs more *Higher rate of fire *Slightly slower full reload *Same ammo pickup rate *Wider selection of mods *Unique mods locked behind achievements |-|Gewehr 3= *Higher maximum damage, not counting the Gewehr 3's DMR Kit *Same maximum accuracy *Same maximum stability *More concealability *Falcon's magazine size can reach 40 without skills, Gewehr 3's cannot go above 20 *Same size ammo pool, not counting the Gewehr 3's Assault Kit *Unlocks 10 levels earlier *Same cost *Higher rate of fire *Slower reloads *Same ammo pickup rate *Wider selection of mods *No damage/ammo-increasing kits Notes Aside from universal mods, all mods must be unlocked by completing achievements, some of which are much harder than usual. In particular the Wooden Foregrip, CQB Foregrip, and CQB Stock (all popular modifications in the builds below) are difficult to unlock and may require practice with a crew. By contrast, the Retro Foregrip is the easiest weapon modification to unlock, and the Tactical Grip is fairly easy if you play online. That said, it may well be faster and easier to unlock all the achievements than to farm the card-drops required for many similar assault rifles, and some players may prefer a skill challenge to farming drops from a pseudo-random number generator. Whether achievement-unlocked modifications are a pro or a con depends very much on the player. Tips *The Falcon has a rather high amount of full-auto recoil, so firing in short controlled bursts is recommended. One can also switch the rifle to semi-automatic mode to circumvent the issue, but the kick up from repeated shots may still cause aiming problems. *The Falcon reloads surprisingly quickly for an assault rifle, even without the bonuses from Skills. This is especially noticeable if the magazine is empty - the Falcon takes almost no extra time to reload compared to most other weapons. **There is currently an exploitable trick involving the Falcon: holding down the aim button while reloading will "skip out" the last few frames of the process and automatically enter aiming mode, thus giving the player an advantage in combat. *The Falcon's base Concealment is rather low, but can be optimized with the CQB Foregrip, Tactical Grip and CQB Stock for a respectable Concealment value of . Whilst not the most concealable primary weapon, the Falcon can still make for a fairly powerful backup option. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Skins Common= Falcon-Axiom.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Rare= Falcon-Middle-Finger-Handout.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Epic= Falcon-Immortal-Python.png| Trivia *The Falcon is based on a modified DSA SA-58 OSW. It is fitted with the full-length handguard, barrel, stock, and short magazine to emulate the looks of the standard Fabrique Nationale FAL. Additionally, it seems to have been modded with a DSA .308 receiver, as evident in the factory stamping on the left side of the weapon. **Attaching the Extended Magazine, Tactical Grip, CQB Foregrip, and CQB Stock makes it a legitimate SA-58, while the Marksman Stock and Foregrip combo give it the looks of the Brazilian IMBEL IA2 derivative. Equipping the Retro Foregrip and Wooden Stock will make the Falcon resemble the IMI Romat. **Despite being classified as an assault rifle in-game, in reality the FN FAL is considered a battle rifle due to the full-power rifle cartridges it fires. Likely due to a typo, however, the Big Bank DLC's announcement site blurb claims it was chambered in 7.62x5'2'''mm instead of the real FAL's 7.62x51mm. **Tthe fire control group of the Falcon bears the German "S-E-D" markings instead of the usual "S-R-A" (SA-58). ***Interestingly, the selector switch is set to "E" ("Einzelfeuer" a.k.a. "single-fire"), yet the weapon still fires automatically. **The rifle's name is a wordplay on the FAL's name: "'Fal'''con". **Stamped onto the right side of the Falcon's receiver are the words "LK BARRINGTON, IL", which is a nod to the Barrington, Illinois-based DSA Arms, the manufacturer of the SA-58. *It is the first weapon in PAYDAY 2 to have unique mods tied to achievement progression rather than random drops. *It has the second highest amount of unique attachments for a DLC weapon at a remarkable , surpassed only by the Gecko 7.62 rifle which has . *The original muzzle brake on the rifle can be seen to clip through any barrel attachments put onto the rifle. Gallery 2014-06-18 00003.jpg|The default Falcon rifle. ru:Falcon Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:The Big Bank Heist DLC